Pai Lemon
by skyesphantom
Summary: Shinichi menyukai pai lemon. bahkan, sahabat sejak kecilnya baru mengetahui sekarang / "—mau kuajarkan... cara membuatnya?" / "tapi memisahkan kuning telur dan putih telurnya harus pakai tangan!" / "Memang agak gosong, tapi...," / untuk Challenge Infantrum: MAKANAN! review and concrit?


"Hah? Shinichi suka pai lemon?" tanya Ran sambil menatap pai lemon yang baru di bawa oleh Asami, sedangkan Asami hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut, "Ya, ini kesukaannya!" Ia tersenyum sambil memandang Ran penuh arti.

"Aku membawa ini karena terlanjur bilang pada kawan-kawan, dan mengira Shinichi akan datang—" lanjut Asami, lalu kembali memandang Ran yang sedang memperhatikan pai itu dengan seksama, "Ooh, Shinichi suka ini..." gumam Ran pada dirinya sendiri, Asami melanjutkan perkataannya,

"—mau kuajarkan... cara membuatnya?"

.

**-oOo-**

**Pai Lemon**

**Semua tokoh Detektif Conan yang saya pakai tentu saja milik Aoyama Gosho, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan tersendiri**

** diharapkan tidak OOC, semoga tidak ada typo, hints yang bisa jadi ngga kerasa, untuk Challenge Infantrum: Makanan!**

**Terinspirasi dari Detektif Conan volume 18**

**-oOo-**

**.**

"...j-jadi apa yang harus dipersiapkan untuk pertama kali?" tanya Ran gugup, entah karena malu atau apa. Asami tertawa kecil, "Tak perlu gugup begitu. Olesi saja dulu loyang pai di ujung meja sana dengan margarin, aku akan membeli bahan-bahan yang kurang. Sebentar ya!" ucap Asami sambil berjalan keluar dapur itu, "Tentu Kak!" ucap Ran.

Dengan cekatan Ran mengambil kuas dan sekaleng margarin, lalu mengoleskannya pada loyang itu sampai dirasa cukup untuk melumasinya, tak lupa pinggiran loyang agar tidak terlalu lengket. Ran mengoleskan margarin ke dalam loyang itu dengan telaten, tak perlu memakan waktu lama, Iapun selesai mengerjakannya.

_Aku mungkin tak bisa menang..._ lamun Ran sejenak setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan tahap awalnya, sampai lamunannya disadarkan oleh suara khas Asami Uchida yang kembali memasuki gendang telinganya, "Yaa, sekarang giliran membuat kulitnya, rasanya aku masih menyimpan kulit untuk pai ini, kau mau mencoba membuat sendiri atau memakai yang sudah ada, Ran?" tanya Asami bersemangat.

"Aku ingin coba untuk membuatnya sendiri, Kak. Tapi, mungkin mereka harus menunggu lebih lama lagi," ucap Ran seraya tersenyum gugup, "Ah tidak masalah, kita bisa mencoba membuat adonan kulit baru, tapi menggunakan adonan kulit yang sudah ada untuk membuatnya," jawab Asami.

Iapun mengambil tepung, margarin, gula, lemon dan telur untuk proses selanjutnya, "Ran, boleh tolong peras lemon ini?" setelah mengangguk cepat, Ran mengambil pisau, membelah lemon itu lalu memerasnya hingga airnya habis. Setelah itu Ia mulai memperhatikan sekaligus membantu Asami untuk membuat adonan kulit pai ini.

Asami mulai mengocok margarin, _baking soda_, dan gula hingga lembut, lalu memasukan terigu, telur, dan air perasan lemon yang tadi diperas Ran sedikit demi sedikit. Setelah adonan yang Ia buat mengental, Iapun menguleni adonan itu sampai dirasa sudah cukup kalis, membulatkannya, lalu terakhir, Asami menutup adonan yang sudah dibulatkan itu dengan _cling wrap_, dan memasukannya ke dalam kulkas. Dan tak lupa pula untuk mengambil adonan yang sudah tersedia sebelumnya.

"Eh kenapa? Terlihat susah ya? Ahaha," tawa kecil Asami terdengar lagi setelah melihat wajah polos Ran, dan Ran hanya bisa tersenyum gugup, "Aa, terlihat rumit," ucapnya pelan. "Nah sekarang giliranmu untuk menggilas adonan ini, Ran," ucap Asami seraya menyodorkan penggilas yang Ia pegang pada Ran, "dan jangan lupa untuk memberi terigu pada alas tempat kamu akan menggiling, agar tidak lengket di alas itu."

Ran mengangguk, menaburkan terigu di atas alasnya lalu mulai menggilasnya, "Seperti ini?" tanya Ran sambil terus menggilas adonan itu, "Bagus! Ya seperti itu! Eh, jangan terlalu tipis," puji Asami, yang sedang memanaskan oven. Tak lama Ran selesai menggilasnya, Asami langsung membantunya untuk memasukan adonan itu kedalam loyang.

"Nah, kita panggang saja itu dulu, sekarang kita buat krimnya," lanjut Asami, yang mulai mengeluarkan susu cair, gula, lemon dan telur. Ia mengeluarkan panci berukuran sedang dan mulai menyalakan kompor, memasukan susu cair dan menambahkan gula sedikit demi sedikit, "Harus tetap diaduk ya, Ran. Agar susunya tidak pecah," ucap Asami yang tetap fokus untuk memasak krim ini.

Asami memadamkan api kompor itu, lalu menyisihkan susu yang sudah dihangatkan itu, seraya mengambil telur Asami berkata pada Ran, "Nah, sekarang pisahkan antara putih telur dan kuning telurnya, masih untuk membuat krim yang tadi kok," ucapnya. Sebelum memecahkan telur Asami melanjutkan perkatannya,

"tapi memisahkan kuning telur dan putih telurnya harus pakai tangan!"

_Hah?! _batin Ran, "Ba-baiklah..." ucap Ran pada akhirnya. Mereka akhirnya mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka yang tertunda, yang sedikit aneh tersebut. Tak lama suara yang sangat dikenal Ran memasuki dapur tersebut,

"Kak Asami! Ran! Kalian sedang memasak apa sih?" teriak Sonoko saat memasuki dapur. Ran yang sedang memisahkan telur memberikan cengirannya pada Sonoko, "Memasak pai lemon," jawabnya. "Tumben..." gumam Sonoko.

"Ran membantuku, aku lupa hari ini harus membawa pai untuk kalian semua," jawab Asami. _Eh? Bukannya Kak Asami sudah membawanya?_ batin Ran bingung. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong semuanya sudah menunggu kalian, lho," lanjut Sonoko.

"Sebentar lagi kami selesai, kok," ucap Asami. Sonoko mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah, aku hanya ingin mengambil ini, kok. Aku ke depan duluan ya," mengambil dua mangkuk makanan ringan, Sonoko lalu kembali ke ruang makan, meninggalkan Ran dan Asami yang masih sibuk membuat pai lemon itu.

Merekapun melanjutkan acara memasaknya, mereka mencampurkan kuning telur itu dengan beberapa sendok makan susu yang mereka masak tadi, lalu mengocoknya pelan, "Ini agar susu dan telurnya mudah tercampur jika dimasak bersamaan," ucap Asami, Ran mengangguk mengerti, "ah—dan tolong angkat loyang yang sudah dimasukan ke oven."

Ran mengambilnya, dan sedikit berteriak, "Ah! Se-sedikit gosong!" teriaknya. Ran nampak sedikit kecewa, Asami tertawa kecil sambil menghibur Ran, "Tidak masalah, yang terpenting dari masakan itu rasanya, kalau cuma dilihat dari luar mana bisa ketahuan!" seketika pipi Ran memerah setelah mendengar ucapan Asami itu.

"Ah, mari campur lagi kuning telur dengan semua susunya, nanti kita beri perasan lemon lagi," lanjut Asami. Kembali menyalakan kompor lalu memanaskan susu yang sudah dicampur dengan kuning telur, tak lupa memberikan perasan lemon pada susu itu. Sekitar lima menit, krim pertama itu sudah matang.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Ran?" tanya Asami, Ran mencolek krim itu pada ujung telunjuknya lalu menjilatnya, "Enaak!" ucapnya. Asami menggangguk sambil tersenyum khasnya, "kalau begitu, sekarang tinggal mengocok putih telur dengan gula pasir dan gula halus, ini giliranmu," lanjutnya.

Ran mengangguk seraya mengocok putih telur sampai kaku, baru memasukan gula pasir dan sedikit demi sedikit gula halus. Setelah itu, mencampurkannya dengan krim susu yang pertama lalu mengaduknya hingga rata.

"Krim ini digunakan untuk menghias? Atau untuk apa Kak?" tanya Ran, "Ya seperti itu kira-kira, krim ini akan kita buat gundukan di atas kulit pai ini," jawab Asami, "nah seperti ini," lanjutnya sambil membuat gundukan krim tersebut di atas pai tersebut. Ran mengangguk dan melanjutkan pekerjaan Asami.

"Belum terlalu rapi, sih," ucap Ran seraya tersenyum gugup, dan mengelus leher belakangnya. "Tidak masalah, Ran. Yang terpenting itu rasanya kok," ucap Asami meyakinkan Ran.

"ayo segera keluar, mereka sudah menunggu, kan?"

Ran mengangguk semangat, mengambil painya dan membawanya keluar bersama Asami.

.

"Oh iya, kok pai lemon buatan Asami tidak ada...," ucap Manabu yang mencari pai buatan Asami tesebut. Yoshinobu mengangguk, "Iya, mana?" tanyanya.

"Kak Asami sedang memanggangnya dengan Ran," ucap Sonoko yang baru memasuki ruang makan.

"Lho? Katanya Asami sendiri yang mau membuat dan membawanya ke sini...," tanya Yoshinobu bingung.

_Cklek_, "Maaf kelamaan!" teriak Asami semangat saat masuk ke ruang makan. Shigehisa nampak bersemangat saat melihat Ran yang membawa sesuatu di atas nampan yang Ran pegang, "Waah!"

Pai lemon. Hangat, sedikit gosong, dan terbilang cukup rapi untuk percobaan pertama.

_"Kok berantakan..."_

_"I-ini benar-benar buatan Asami?"_

Ran nampak sedikit murung akibat ucapan Shigehisa dan Manabu, namun Ia mengembalikan senyumnya dan mengklarifikasi, "Bukan, itu buatanku. Baru pertama kali coba, sih...," jawabnya dengan senyum lemah.

Yoshinobu nampak kaget, "Buatanmu mana, Asami?" tanyanya. Asami tersenyum gugup, "Aku lupa sama sekali... untung Ran mau membuatkannya," jawabnya sambil menepuk bahu Ran yang nampak lemas.

"_Hik_, kok bikin yang tak biasa, sih?" tanya Kogoro dengan wajah memerah setengah mabuk.

"Ha-habis..."

Asami segera menengahi mereka, "Sudahlah, protesnya nanti saja, setelah mencicipi."

Tanpa basa-basi, Tomoko langsung mengambil sepotong pai itu, "Pai ini..."

"Memang agak gosong, tapi...," ucapan Chika terpotong karena ia mengambil pai itu lagi.

"Enaaak!" lanjut Conan yang sudah memakan potongan keduanya.

Kogoro mengambil satu potong lagi, "Benar juga..."

"Hei! Aku juga mau!" ucap Shigehisa yang berebutan dengan Yoshinobu.

Ran terperangah. Memang seenak itu pai lemon ini?. Mengambil sepotong, memakannya pelan, "Memang enak...," gumamnya. "Kubilang juga, yang terpenting itu rasanya, dari luar mana kelihatan!" seru Asami pada Ran dengan senyumannya. Ran tersenyum lemah, "Ya..."

.

"Hei, Ran. Sekarang giliran kita...," Sonoko menatap Ran, "Ada apa, Ran? Kok murung?" tanya Sonoko pada Ran. Ran hanya menggeleng pelan, "Tidak kok...," sanggahnya. Sonoko menatap Ran penuh selidik, "Mau kutebak apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Apa mak—"

"Wanita cantik dan berbakat, bagaikan pedang dan pena... disayangi dan sangat terkenal. Apapun yang dilakukannya selalu nomor satu...," Sonoko menghela napas pelan, "Dengan kata lain, kau memikirkan Kak Asami, kan?" lanjutnya penuh percaya diri.

"Ke-kenapa kamu bisa tahu?!" tanya Ran panik. Sonoko menyeringai, "Tertulis di wajahmu, kok. Aku tak bisa menang," ia kembali menghela napas, "wajar saja kalau Shinichi jatuh cinta padanya, dulu Ia manajer klub sepak bola, kan..."

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan! Lagipula Shinichi ditolaknya...," ujar Sonoko menatap Ran, mencoba menghiburnya

"Ya...," Ran bergumam pelan, _tapi apa kau tahu, Sonoko, kalau selama ini Shinichi suka pai lemon?_

.

"Hei, Ran. Aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu padamu...," ucap Asami saat ia baru keluar rumah sakit—kejadian kemarin tentu saja membuat mental Asami terguncang, namun ia masih bisa bangkit setelah mengetahui Ketua klub-nya sendiri yang hampir membakarnya hidup-hidup. "eh, Sonoko juga boleh ikut, kok."

Ran mengangguk, diikuti Sonoko yang mengekor di belakang mereka. Berjalan menuju taman belakang rumah sakit itu. Asami menghela napas pelan, "Se-sebenarnya... aku yang menyatakan cinta pada Shinichi," ucapnya dengan senyum gugup. "Haah?!" teriak Sonoko bingung.

"Tapi dari gosip yang beredar...," oh tentu saja, Sonoko itu Ratu Gosip, kan?

Asami mengusap leher belakangnya dengan wajah memerah, "A-Aku menyatakannya, dan ditolaknya dengan halus. Sebenarnya aku menyebarkan isu itu agar Ia berpaling, tapi Ia nampak tidak terpengaruh dengan isu...," ucapnya.

Ran sedari tadi terdiam. Antara bingung dan senang, perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. "Ooh...," gumamnya.

"Sebenarnya ini berawal dari pai lemon yang aku bawa untuk klub tenis, mereka semua bilang enak. Tapi... Shinichi adalah satu-satunya orang yang bilang tidak enak," ucap Asami. "Hah?! Indera perasa Shinichi memang tidak beres, Kak!" teriak Ran.

Asami menggeleng, "tidak, Shinichi yang berkata jujur. Setelah kutanyakan, mereka bilang memang terpaksa memakannya," lanjut Asami, "Aku sedikit kesal, dan berusaha membuat pai lemon setiap hari lalu membawanya ke klub sampai Ia bilang enak! Dan tanpa disadari aku menjadi manajer klub sepak bola dan menyukainya," jelas Asami.

"Jadi... hanya karena itu?" tanya Sonoko masih kaget, _apa sih sisi menarik seorang Shinichi Kudo?_

"Tapi... ternyata ada seseorang yang berhasil membuat pai itu langsung enak, padahal aku sengaja memberinya cara yang agak aneh, lho," sindir Asami.

"_tapi memisahkan kuning telur dan putih telurnya harus pakai tangan!"_

Ran tersentak, "Haah?! Kenapa?!"

Asami memberikan cengiran terbaiknya, "Sebab, setelah pernyataan cinta itu, Ia mengatakan dengan wajah malu-malu..."

"_Sejak kecil, aku menyukai seseorang yang aneh! Orangnya berani, selalu bersemangat, tetapi... cengeng!" _

Ran bingung, dengan wajah polos hanya berkata, "Memangnya ada orang yang seperti itu?"

Sonoko meringis pelan, Asami tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

_Kau... tidak peka. Ah, sudahlah_, pikir Conan yang sebenarnya dari awal berada di dekat mereka,

.

**Tamat**

.

Yo! Kembali dengan saya di sini, gimana, bikin pengen ngga?._. ini lemon loh! pai lemon! 8D /salah. akhirnya bisa selesai juga, padahal dua hari lagi UAS loh, semoga saya sukses:" (?) kalo baca Detektif Conan, iya ini volume 18 versi saya, ahaha._. saya sengaja mempercepat alurnya, soalnya kalau ada kasus nanti sama aja sama komiknya, ngga rame._. ah iya, tokoh-tokoh tersebut bukan OC kok, ada di volume 18-nya._. mind to review?

Salam **Awesome**,

skyesphantom / 1 Desember 2012


End file.
